Marley The Chihuahua: The AfterLife
by Dogs2me
Summary: Marley Died In The Vets. He Became Reincarnated Into A Brown Chihuahua. Unknown Of His New Life, He Is Named Papi And Is Forced To Live Life From A Puppy Again. He Is Clueless To His Past Life, But An Unexpected Encounter With A Few Familiar Faces Might..
1. An Old Ending And A New Beginning

Marley & Me / Beverly Hills Chihuahua Crossover:

Marley & Me 2 & Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3:

Marley The Chihuahua:

The AfterLife

Chapter 1. An Old Ending And A New Beginning

As the antibiotic went through the tube and into Marley's leg, he closed his eyes for the last time, remembering all the good times that he had.  
>Breaking off that chair leg to play fetch with for instance, was a good one he had pulled off. It was almost better than the time he destructed the whole garage that time.<br>But his life wasnt all full of memories of doing fun but bad stuff, he remembered that he also helped the family out by protecting them and barking frantically jumping up at the door when there was a murder going on. If it wasnt for him, that girl that lived next door to them in their old house could have died!  
>Even though the poor old Labrador had got shouted at a lot and nearly abandoned more than a few times,he knew that his owners loved him lots and wouldnt bare to see him die, but there he was, the final seconds of his life.<br>'You know," Marley thought to himself. 'Its true what people say, your life really does flash before your eyes, but I never thought that my time would come this quickly. But, theres so much to smell, and see and shred in the world! I never got to shred John's new trainers he bought a few days ago!'  
>'I hope everyone will remember me, I have had a good life and I dont regret anything..'<br>Marley began to wag his tail slightly as his eyes fully closed and he became still.  
> <p>


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2. Confusion

Marley began a journey, a journey to decide weather he will go to heaven or hell, as his spirit began to go closer to a bright light. All of a sudden there was a bright flash which made him close his eyes. He slowly opened one eye. His vision was blurry and he felt a little dizzy.  
>Soon, the blurred vision became clearer. He seemed to be in some sort of house. As he scoped around the new surroundings, he saw five little fuzzy creatures which were making squealing noises.<br>'How did I get here?' He thought. 'I dont remember anything...'  
>Marley looked straight forward and cowered at the bewildering sight facing him.<br>A bigger, fuzzier creature was sat, staring at him.  
>Suddenly, he felt something wet on his back. As quick as a flash, he turned around to see a slightly smaller version of the creature infront of him licking his fur.<br>The expression on his face changed. His ears were pinned back, eyes wide open and shaking.  
>"Don't be afraid little one." A deep but gentle voice called out. Marley turned around to face the biggest was brown with a white strip from its chest going down under his stomach. His paws were white and so was the tip of his tail. He was wearing a black collar with his name and address studded onto it.<br>"I am your father." He began. "And the one licking you is your mother, she is giving you a quick bath."  
>Marley made an attempt to communicate with it, but all that came out was a whistle sound. He was that scared he couldnt even speak properly!<br>The big creature turned his head to face the other side of the bed that Marley was lay in.  
>Marley turned his head too, to see what was so amazing.<br>The other small furry creatures had opened their eyes and had now fixed all their eyes onto the big creature, all with the same expressions as Marley.  
>"Hello there, my little ni os (*translation: Children*)" The big creature whispered in his Mexican accent.<br>"I am your father. And the beautiful creature behind you is your mother."  
>The huddle of pups looked behind them to see a slightly smaller dog which looked exactly the same as the creature talking to them but it was wearing a pink collar.<br>she smiled a doggy smile before resting her head on her paws, tired.  
>"Do any of you have any questions?" The biggest creature asked the litter, sat proud like a famous statue.<br>The room fell silent.  
>"Where are we?" The smallest bundle of fluff of the litter squeaked bravely.<br>"Ah, you are very brave my se orita. You, and your brothers and sisters are in a mansion, this will be your new home." He answered.  
>"What's a m-m-man-shee-oonn?" Marley stammered.<br>"Mansion se or, mansion." The creature corrected. "A mansion, is a really, really big and posh house."  
>"What's a house?" The puppy next to Marley asked.<br>"A house is one of the greatest places on earth to be. It is where you spend most of your time. Its a place to relax." He answered. "Now, I am Domino which is English for Domin (do-mee-no), but you can call me dad or father."  
>The creature behind the pack sat up.<br>"And I am Sarah, which is English for Sara. But don't worry about my name, just call me mum or mother." She said quietly.  
>Domino walked over to Sarah. "Shh my love, you must rest." He whispered kissing her.<br>"Oh, I'm sure I'll be OK." She replied moving some fur away from his collar so the studs would glisten in the setting sun.  
>Domino walked back to the front of the bed where half a dozen eyes continued to stare. Suddenly, all the pups began barking questions at him all at the same time. Domino missed the silence of the room already.<br>"Please, little ones one at a time, one at a time." He laughed.  
>"What are we?" The oldest of the litter asked.<br>"Ah, good question, you are dogs. And dogs are the most faithful of all creatures to our masters, the humans." Domino stated. "But, we are VERY, VERY SPECIAL dogs. We are Chihuahua's, the bravest of them all, for our ancestors were once great warriors that helped the humans with many tasks. We used to deliver secret scrolls and letters to people through small tunnels and holes. But that is not all, we also help to protect humans, fight with them in the ancient wars and lay beside them during the night. Now not many dogs can say that. So although we are tiny, together we are all powerful, making us unbeatable." He explained feeling very proud once again.  
>"WHOOAAAA!" The litter choroused together.<br>A puppy yawned, causing all the others to aswell.  
>Sarah chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired."<br>"OK my little warriors, time for bed." Domino ordered.  
>The pups whimpered before huddling up together, their eyes slowly closing and re-opening again.<br>Domino kissed Sarah again before padding over to the nearby window and grabbing hold of the curtains. He began to pull it, as it slid from the metal hanger cutting off the sun bit by bit.  
>"And tomorrow." He grumbled while pulling the curtain. "You will all get your very own name."<br>Marley yawned.  
>"Daddy, one more question." He squeaked.<br>"Son, it is time for you and your brothers and sister to sleep." Domino replied, letting go of the curtain which was now blocking out half of the orange, setting sun.  
>"Pleeeaassee?" Marley begged.<br>Domino glanced at Sarah, who nodded at him.  
>"Ok, but only one more."<br>"Whats sleep?" The pup yapped.  
>"Sleep is another great thing to do in the world. Its where you close your eyes, think of nice things and lie there for a while." He smiled, wagging his tail.<br>"Night, Daddy." Marley yawned again.  
>"Good night." Domino said as he began to feel tired himself. He fully pulled the curtain blocking out the light, making the room an orangey colour.<br>'Being a father is hard work.' Domino thought. 'Now I must help lead five lives into the big wide world.' He smiled as he walked over to the basket and lay down infront of it.  
>And so, they all fell into a deep, wonderful sleep, filled with exciting dreams. <p>


End file.
